Titania Rainbow (Reverse Harem Detected)
by IreneRyuki
Summary: Para pria yang tak kunjung mendapatkan wanita idamannya hancur berkeping-keping karena kekalahan beruntuntun terpaksa harus mengikuti turnamen basket internasional hanya untuk membalas dendam pada seseorang yang telah menghancurkan mereka, apa jadinya jika orang yang mereka cari adalah wanita super aneh yang kehilangan jati dirinya. Apa yang terjadi ketika mereka bertemu?


Titania Rainbow (Reverse Harem Detected)

Fanfiction by Irene Ryuki

Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rollplay Punya mangakanya masing-masing

Lirik lagu punya penciptanya masing-masing

OC ide saya yang tak terduga

.

Kuroko no basuke

Knb Boys X OC (reader/disini dipanggil Re)

Warning : alur lambat, cerita membosankan, banyak keanehan, nyerempet adegan dan kata-kata ecchi tapi tidak sampai rate M, Kurang drama, tapi tidak meninggalkan genre romance, parody, humu eh humur eh humor agak menjamur (tuh kan authornya latah ngetik), tidak sesuai eyd author nulis suka-suka bahasanya, typos, menyakitkan mata, cenderung pada OC x chara-chara tertentu oleh karena itu kalo tidak suka jangan dibaca, kalo dibaca dimohon riveiw untuk kelancaran dan kemajuan alur cerita.

...

Titania Rainbow (Reverse Harem Detected)

 _Ratu Peri Pelangi, Reverse Harem Terditeksi._

...

Summary

Para pria yang tak kunjung mendapatkan wanita idamannya hancur berkeping-keping karena kekalahan beruntuntun terpaksa harus mengikuti turnamen basket internasional hanya untuk membalas dendam pada seseorang yang telah menghancurkan mereka, apa jadinya jika orang yang mereka cari adalah wanita super aneh yang kehilangan jati dirinya. Apa yang terjadi ketika mereka bertemu?

Hanya kamisama dan author yang tau.

...

TIME 1

First Impression

.

.

.

12.30 waktu Los Angels Suara sirene ambulans memekakkan telinga, para perawat berambut pirang bergegas memindahkan pasien dari ambulans dan membawanya ke ruang ICU. Seorang pria paruh baya memancarkan wajah sendu entah mimpi buruk apa yang baru saja menimpa keponakan kesayangannya. Hanya saja dia sudah tak sanggup melihat tubuh wanita itu belumuran darah disertai luka sebagian besar tubuhnya. Darah segar tidak hentinya mengalir dari kepalanya. Entah apa yang akan dia katakan pada sang adik dan adik iparnya di surga, jika sang keponakan akan menyusul mereka.

Five years latter.

Seirin, rakuzan, touo, shootoku, yosen dan kaijou, membelalakan matanya. Pemenang winter cup tahun ini adalah sekolah yang sama sekali tidak pernah mereka duga. Fukuda Shogo, ditambah lagi kembalinya haizaki dengan rambut abu-abunya dan ogiwara shigehiro dengan skill yang merepotkan para kiseki no sedai dan duo seirin. Tentu saja itu shock terapi mereka yang tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh seorang Akashi sekalipun. Selama ini fukuda shogo mengikuti 2 musim inter high dan dan 1 musim winter cup dengan ogiwara shigehiro. Tentu saja kuroko sudah tau kalau ogiwara pindah ke fukuda setelah kemenangan seirin di winter cup ketika mereka masih kelas 1.

Tapi kembalinya pemain starter teikou Haizaki dan Penampilan ogiwara di musim winter cup di tahun terakhir mereka dengan skill yang sangat merepotkan kiseki no sedai dan duo seirin benar-benar membuat mereka kewalahan. Mereka berdua sudah seperti mutan yang diolah dengan sangat matang. Tidak hanya mereka semua pemain fukuda juga tak kalah merepotkan. Tapi satu hal yang patut kuroko, kagami dan kisedai tau haizaki tidak songong sama sekali, entah kenapa dia terlihat begitu serius melawan kisedai dan seirin.

Akashi pernah bilang setelah mereka bermain haizaki menemuinya dan mengatakan jika dia tidak dapat mencuri kemampuan teman-temannya tapi dapat menyerap kemampuan yang diberikan senseinya. Itu berarti sampai saat ini haizaki tidak pernah dapat seperti kise yang mengkopi bukan, mencuri kemampuan kiseki no sedai. Tapi dia dapat menggunakan kemampuan kiseki no sedai apabila menjadikan mereka gurunya, apa mereka mau? Tentu saja itu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin.

Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka berpartisipasi dalam kejuaraan basket SMA semua sekolah merayakan festival ditambah lagi berkumpulnya para pemain yang berpartisipasi dalam kejuaraan pemain kiseki no sedai dan duo seirin tengah berkumpul ditambah lagi ogiwara ikut-ikutan nimbrung sambil makan katsudon.

"Hah, aku tidak menyangka-ssu, Sougo kun bahkan bisa melakukan shoot yang panjang secepat kilat, aku bahkan tidak dapat melihatnya-suu." Kise menghela nafas lelah, jujur dia merasa kalah dengan kemampuan baru haizaki.

"Ah itu namanya Lightning Shoot, sebenarnya shoot aslinya bernama miracle shoot milik pemain basket pro Lucky R." Seru ogiwara bersemangat.

"Ogiwara-kun, ada nasi di pipimu." Sela kuroko yang direspon ogiwara dengan mengambil nasi di pipinya dan memakannya.

"Aku tau nano-dayo, miracle shoot hanya dapat dilalakukan oleh Lucky R. Dia menggunakan passing voli pada bola basket. Pertama kali orang melihatnya membuatnya diterawakan karena tehnik itu sudah pasti tidak akan masuk jadi lawannya mengacuhkan tembakannya. Akan tetapi secara ajaib bola itu masuk di peluit terakhir dan itu selalu terjadi karena itu lah dia mendapat gelar Lucky regal atau lucky R." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya.

"Ah Alex pernah cerita padaku, mereka sempat satu tim ketika masih di WNBA, alex bilang dia Shooting Guard dengan akurasi yang sangat tinggi tetapi dilapangan dia lebih mirip pemain bayangan yang selalu diacuhkan lawan selain itu dia juga memiliki kepribadian tertutup. Tapi dilapangan ketika menit-menit terakhir dia adalah orang yang paling diandalkan teman satu timnya, mereka dengan rela memberi umpan kepadanya. tapi ketika pola mereka terbaca dia selalu dijaga menit-menit terakhir sampai membuatnya cidera." Kagami berbicara sambil memakan steak jumbonya.

"Jadi dia tipe orang yang rela dimanfaatkan yah? Tapi jika miracle shoot adalah shoot yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh lucky R kenapa pelatihmu bisa mengajarkannya?" Selidik Akashi.

"Sudah ku bilang Lightning shoot hanya prototype, lagipula pelatih dengan percuma memberikan skill itu pada sougo kun, pelatih bilang sougo-kun kehilangan minatnya pada basket padahal dia memiliki bakat unik. Ah bisa dibilang itu terapi." Jawab ogiwara.

"Tapi syukurlah, dengan begitu kita tau kalau hazaki kun tidak berhenti bermain basket." seru Kuroko sambil meletakan vanilla shakenya.

"Tapi aku tetap kesal kalah dari zaki-chin, lagi pula setelah ini kita sudah tidak dapat ikut turnamen basket lagi." Murasakibara meletakan dagunya diatas meja.

"Ah benar juga lagi pula kita akan sibuk dengan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi." Sambung kagami.

"Tidak juga, lagipula aku dan sougo-kun akan tetap bermain basket saat kuliah." Ogiwara memanerkan amplop besar kehadapan kiseki no sedai dan yang lain. "Aku dan sougo-kun mendapat undangan promosi untuk masuk tim nasional tahun ini sebagai hadiah special pelatih karena menang winter cup." Ogiwara memamerkan undangan itu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"MAJI KA YO?" seru semua orang yang ada disana minus Akashi. Semua orang yang ada disana menimang-nimang undangan itu dengan rasa iri. Akashi tidak luput memeriksa undangan itu secara teliti.

"Benar, Stempelnya bahkan stempel resmi Federasi Basket Nasional (JBF) dan ditanda tangani Presiden JBF." Akashi membolak-balik undangan itu serius. Pekerjaan mereka terhenti karena telpon ogiwara berbunyi

"Oi ogiwara teme cepat selesaikan makan mu, kau tidak mau yang lain menunggu mu untuk mengantar pelatih Bukan?" haizaki berteriak memanggil ogiwara dari seberang telpon ogiwara menjauhkan telpon dari telinganya karena tidak mau tuli mendadak.

"Yo minna-san aku pergi dulu." Ogiwawa berdiri di susul Akashi mengembalikan undangannya dan pamit meninggalkan mereka.

"Hah, aku bahkan tidak percaya winter cup musim ini bahkan disponsori oleh JBF, federasi bahkan ikut-ikutan-ssu." Kise menyenderkan badannya.

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku sedikit penasaran bagaimana pelatih haizaki dan shigehiro mendapatkan tiket itu? nijimura-san bilang Presiden baru merangkap sebaga pelatih utama tim bsket nasional." Seijuro entah kenapa tersenyum sinis (oi dia udah waras oi)

"haah? Nijimura-san masuk tim Nasional-ssu?"

"Kalau tidak salah Kise kun, musim tahun lalu tim nasional mengalami kekalahan telak di 16 besar, karena itu dewan memutuskan untuk mengganti presiden sekaligus head coach jepang." Tetsuya membolak-balikan majalah basket ditangannya yang menerikatan seluk beluk perbasketan jepang.

"Perbandingan Skornya sangat jauh nanodayo, 100 : 10. Jepang terpaksa mencari pelatih yang dapat diandalkan dan bibit unggul yang diperlukan untuk memperkuat tim nasional."

"Jangan-jangan kita sudah berada dijaring mereka." Seru kagami.

"Mo ii, yang penting aku bisa melawan Zaki-chin lagi, aku hancurkan dia kalau bertemu lagi" murasakibara memakan potato chipsnya dengan marah.

"Dan lagipula nijimurasan menjadi kapten timnasional saat ini." Ujar Akashi dengan ekspresi coolnya.

"Eh?" ekspresi heran tergambar jelas di wajah kuroko dan kiseki no sedai, akashi menunjuk halaman yang terbuka pada majalah basket. Disana terpanpang wajah nijimura dan berita tentang diangkatnya sebagai kapten pada musim tahun ini.

Di tempat lain:

"Gomen aku telat." Ogiwara menghentikan larinya.

"Haah aku sangat beruntung menjadi guru magang dan mengantarkan kalian masuk final. Oh iya, Sougo kun, shige kun, mungkin setelah ini kita akan bertemu lagi. Tapi pastikan kalian membawa makanan yang enak untuk ku." seru seseorang sambil mengibaskan surai seputih salju musim dingin.

"Keh, tanpa kau minta sepertinya shige sudah mempersiapkannya sensei." Haizaki menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah bagaimana yah, aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Shigehiro menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Huh, dasar anak muda, baru punya kemampuan sedikit sudah pamer ke seluruh antariksa. Kalian bahkan lupa dengan motto ku selama mendidik kalian"

"Apapun yang terjadi jadilah seribu kali lebih kuat." Seru semua pemain fukuda serempak.

"Sepertinya tidak masalah aku pergi dulu karena setelah ini aku akan sangat sibuk. Bye" orang itu memasuki mobil sport merahnyanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hanya itu?" seru shigehiro dan haizaki bersamaan.

"Oh iya sougo kun, aku sudah memamerkan undangan ku ke mereka lho." Seru shigehiro dengan senyum anehnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana reaksi mereka?" Tanya haizaki.

"Shock, kau tau mungkin mereka kini berpikir kalau anggota federasi basket ada diantara kerumunan." Kedua orang itu berjalan bersama rombongan pemain fukuda meninggalkan gedung pertandingan.

"Yah bagaimana yah, mungkin mereka memang sudah ada di daftar orang itu, tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan merekrut mereka karena mereka memiliki kemampuan. Hanya saja, seperti yang kita tau dia sangat membenci orang yang sombong dengan bakat mereka." Sougo melipat tangan dibelakang kepalanya.

"heeh, Sougokun sepertinya mengalami masa Shock terapi yang sangat berat dari pelatih."

"Iya, hampir saja aku berhenti bermain basket setelah kalah dari kise. Tapi dia yang membuatku untuk bangkit. Yah dia orang yang terlalu baik, dan terlalu berbakat sebanyak apapun skillnya ku curi maka akan semakin banyak dia menciptakan skill baru yang semakin sulit di curi."

"Dan mungkin karena itu dia bahkan sampai dicari oleh para dewan, untuk membangkitkan kembali semangat basket jepang yang terpuruk akibat penyisihan musim lalu. Tapi, wajar sih dia dicari, dia adalah keajaiban yang penuh keberuntungan. Heeh aku tidak tau seberapa iri sekolah lain jika mereka tau kalau orang itu pelatih kita."

.

.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian.

.Duk

Suara pantulan bola basket mengema di lapangan basket aoutdoor yang sepi. Seorang dengan hoodie berlengan pendek memantulkan bolanya malas. Sesekali ia membuat gelembung permen karet dan memecahkannya.

"Aku bosaaann. Orang-orang itu tidak bisa diberikan tugas mudah apa?" dia merebahkan tubuhnya di lapangan basket sambil guling-guling. Pada akhirnya ia menatap langit sambil merentangkan kesepuluh jarinya. _(mereka berkembang pesat, dan sepertinya terapi yang ku berikan sangat berefek, tapi masih ada yang kurang aku tau beberapa pemain yang tak kalah mengerikannya dari kapten jebberwock. Dewan memang sudah meminta ku untuk merekrut kiseki no sedai. Tapi mereka sepertinya sudah tidak berminat lagi dengan basket setelah kalah dari sougo dan shige kun. Yappari, aku memang tidak membutuhkan pemain yang tidak memiliki motivasi)_. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal motivasi sebaiknya ku hukum mereka dengan lebih keras". Orang itu menulis sesuatu di kertas dan meninggalkannya.

Nijimura menatap malas gym yang telah kosong. Dia berharap banyak seperti jepang yang berharap banyak pada pelatih sekaligus presiden baru itu. tapi sepertinya harapannya berbanding terbalik. Dia tidak tau apakah orang itu serius membawa tim nasional ke kejuaraan basket internasional. Sebelum ia meninggalkan gym untuk bersantai, nijimura mendapati secarik kertas dengan tulisan yang sangat rapi.

[Oi kapten Pelangi, aku sudah bosan menunggu. Katakan pada semua bawahan mu akan ku kutuk kalian semua menjadi siput karena telah gagal menyelesaikan tugas kecil ku. sekarang kembalikan waktu ku dan ganti mood buruk ku atau kalian akan mendaparkan jam kuliah kalian di ruang kerjaku.]

Entah kenapa nijimura bergidik ngeri, terus terang latihan dengan presiden baru mereka sangat berat. Bahkan kadang-kadang mereka harus berlatih 24 jam di hari minggu. Membayangkannya membuat nijimura ingin segera mengikuti seleksi agar berakhir pelatihan neraka mereka. Nijimura mengetik sesuatu dengan penuh amarah. [HOI TEME, CEPAT CARI PELATIH DAN MEMINTA MAAFLAH. SEBAIKNYA KITA BERDOA AGAR DIA TIDAK MEMBERIKAN HUKUMAN TERBAIKNYA]

"Aku heran apa yang mereka lakukan sampai-sampai melupakan perjanjian mereka. Kira-kira kemana pelatih pergi?" entah kenapa perasaan nijimura membawanya ke Tokyo street balls.

.

Semua orang berteriak meriah memperhatikan dua orang yang tengah berlomba parkour. Kedua orang itu melewati berbagai macam rintangan dengan gesit, mendaki dinding dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan tangan kosong. Tepuk tangan meriah mengiringi persaingan kedua orang itu.

"Ara, Kotaro benar-benar membuatnya bersemangat. Terus terang wajah kotaro memucat setelah mendapat sms dari kapten. Dan benar-benar nasib sial kita bertemu dengannya disini." Reo mengibaskan rambutnya di samping nebuya yang tengah memakan takoyaki.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara pelatih bermain basket, terus terang sepertinya tingginya hanya 156 centi meter terlalu pendek untuk ukuran seorang atlet. Bahkan dia lebih pendek dari Akashi. Groooo." Nebuya berkomentar dengan sendawa membuat reo risih.

"Baka, perhatikan bagaimana caranya melewati rintangan. Bisa dikatakan tubuh pendeknya itu adalah kelemahan. Tapi dia mengasah tubuhnya dengan baik hingga benar-benar sempurna. Ditambah lagi otaknya benar-benar mendukung untuk membuat suasana pertandingan cocok dengan fisiknya. Bisa dikatakan dia mempu memanipulasi orang lain." Reo memperhatikan orang itu dengan serius. "Oh iya kalau tidak salah lihat pelatih mempunyai rambut putih salju sepinggang dengan ombre pelangi. Ups"

"Apa bisa kau ulangi?"

"Oi reo, mibuchi, bagai mana pertandingannya?" kiyoshi dan hanamiya tengah membawa membawa belanjaan menghampiri kedua orang aneh itu.

"Hoi teppei kun, mako-chan" balas reo.

"Hoi neesan, berhenti memanggil ku dengan nama itu." perempatan muncul di kepala hanamiya.

"Hai, sepertinya pelatih menang dan mungkin moodnya sedang baik." Dengan langkah gontai kotaro mendekati rombongan mereka di susul seorang bertubuh pendek dengan hodie berlengan pendeknya.

"Teppei, bagai mana kaki mu. Sepertinya sudah sembuh seratus persen katakan saja padaku kalau kuso mako menyakitimu lagi biar dia ku buat tidak bisa jalan sekalian." Orang itu meminum minuman yang di bawa kiyoshi. Entah kenapa hanya gidikan ngeri yang keluar dari lima orang itu. hanamiya sebenarnya ingin protes, tapi untuk keselamatannya ia memilih diam. "Yosh lima orang telah di temukan. Bersyukurlah, mood ku telah kembali. Tapi jujur saja kalian telah membuang waktu berharga ku. kalian mungkin sering mendengar istilah waktu adalah uang, dan kalian tau membuang waktu ku selama lima menit sama dengan memotong gajiku mendidik kalian. Dan kalau kalian melakukan ini terus menerus, jangan salah kan aku jika tidak lolos lagi musim ini. Dengan tim kalian yang sekarang aku yakin jepang bisa lolos kualifikasi, tapi untuk masuk ke piala internasional akan sedikit kesulitan. Nash saja sudah berkembang sejauh itu, bagaimana ke Sembilan tim lainnya. Terus terang basket internasional merupakan kumpulan monster dan diantara mereka semua ada murid-murid ku. aku telah mengembangkan mutan berbahaya." orang itu mengigit bibirnya.

"ano pelatih, menurut mu jepang tahun ini akan masuk nominasi?" teppei berbibicara dengan retoris.

"Ah, itu tergantung kalian teppei kun. Sebenarnya kalian bisa berkembang lebih jauh lagi. Terus terang aku juga punya ambisi sendiri kenapa membawa shougo kun kedalam permainan ini. Tapi kalau harus menang tim ini harus di tambah beberapa personel lagi menurut ku maksimal Sembilan."

"Pelatih, bagaimana dengan kiseki no sedai? Aku mengenal salah satu dari mereka." Reo menatap pelatih dengan nada bersemangat.

"Ah itu, bagaimana yah, sepertinya aku harus merekrut mereka dengan cara yang sangat special. Kau pernah dengar semboyan ku, apapun yang terjadi jadila seribu kali lebih kuat. Aku hanya memerlukan orang-orang yang benar-benar memiliki jalan yang serupa dengan ku agar bibi-bibit emas itu seribu kali lebih kuat. ah makoto kun, yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Seketika senyuman aneh hanamiya mengembang.

"Keh akan ku lakukan sesuai permintaan mu." Hanamiya tersenyum misterius.

"Anoo pelatih kita sekarang akan kemana?" kotaro berusaha menyelidiki tatapan aneh sang pelatih dan hanamiya.

"Streets Balls, kau tau aku ingin main basket dan ada beberapa orang masih hasus ku temukan." Jari-jari orang itu mengeluarkan bunyi krak-krak akibat saling beradu.

"kalian selamatkanlah diri kalian." Inner semua orang yang ada di sana.

Nijimura berjalalan tergesa-gesa setelah menemukan enam orang yang berjalan sepanjang area diadakannya streetsball. OK dia tau orang-orang itu bahkan terlalu kenal. Belum lagi orang bertubuh pendek yang membuat neraka bagi tim basket jepang.

"Pelatih!" nijimura mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari marathon.

"Ah Nijimura kau baik? Katakan ada perkembangan apa?"

"Ada dua berkas yang baru masuk, sepertinya tinggal menunggu persetujuanmu." Nijimura menyerahkan dua amplop kearah orang itu.

"Ah dengan begini tinggal 7 kursi yang tersisa. Aku harap shougo kun dan yang lain membawa tangkapan besar untuk hari ini. Lagipula aku sepertinya akan sibuk karena baru saja lulus tes di rumah sakit." Orang itu mengecek ponselnya,

"Pelatih kau ingin manager, aku punya saran manager basket yang bepengalaman dalam menganalisis pemain."

"Manager kah, sebenarnya aku ingin mencari pelatih pendamping yang bisa diajak bermain atau membantu mengawasi latihan kalian serta menyusun jadwal pengembangan. Mungkin satu atau dua orang soalnya awal semester aku mendapat jadwan mengajar dan operasi dalam seminggu. Jadi harus ada orang lain yang dapat menggantikan tugasku untuk sementara. Hm, manager kah? Sepertinya akan ku pertimbangkan lagipula aku diminta untuk memutuskan segalanya sendiri. Mengecewakan, gajiku sama sekali tidak dinaikan." Gumamnya pada kata-kata terakhir.

"Eh?" sela nijimura.

"tidak, Oh iya nijimura kun, hanamiya kun temui haizaki dan yang lain di lapangan basket" orang itu meninggalkan mereka dengan haverboard entah kemana.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau mengenal pelatih kiyoshi?" hanamiya meatap kiyoshi.

"Ah kira-kira dua tahun yang lalu dia menjadi dokter ku di amerika. Juga, nijimura juga kenal dekat dengannya." Kiyoshi menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bagaiman yah, dia adalah salah satu dokter yang dapat diandakan ketika di amerika bisa dibilang jam terbangnnya lumayan panjang."

"jadi, pelatih itu sebenarnya dokter atau atlet?"

"Keduanya, tidak, dia bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi setiap orang punya 1 atau 2 hal yang paling disukai." Nijimura berjalan sambil memasukan kedua tangannya disaku celana sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

Haizaki menguap lebar ditengah lapangan basket. Di pinggir lapangan terlihat kasamatsu dan kise entah membicarakan apa, ogiwara dan kuroko yang tengah mengelus-elus nigou, imayoshi,, daiki dan momoi yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hoaahm, kalau bukan sms dari Pelatih aku tidak akan ada disini." Haizaki menguap dan mengusap-usap matanya yang mulai mengantuk.

"Ya, haizaki." Akashi, dan murasakibara menyapa haizaki yang tengah menyenderkan kepalanya.

"Oh, Akashi murasakibara. Apa yang kau lakukan disini.

"hm, bagaimana yah? Kau pasti dapat sms dari nijimura, dia minta untuk reuni tim teiko. Bagiamana lagi, jadi aku datang kesini."

"Aku tidak tau apa yang dia rencanakan, tapi entah kenapa dia ingin melawan kiseki no sedai. jadi yang melawan kami tidak lain kau, nijimurasan dan kuroko. Tapi, karena kagami bersikeras ingin ikut dan kalian kekurangan orang jadi "

"Haizaki TEMEEEEEE…." Teriak nijimura ditengah kerumunan manusia.

Buagh… pipi haizaki membiru seketika akibat bogem mentah sang kapten.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau sudah di sini sialan? Orang itu mengeluarkan aura tidak enak sejak kalian belum kembali. Ah Akashi, kali ini kita akan bertanding 5 by 5 seperti yang kusampaikan sebelumnya aku, haizaki dan kuroko akan melawan kalian di pertandingan ah seperti nya akan di tambah si kagami dan hanamiya." Nijimura menunjuk hanamiya makota yang mengikat tali sepatunya."

"Nijimura-san, apa ini pertanda sesuatu?" selidik Akashi.

"Ah entahlah, Lagipula…" kata-kata niji mura terpotong oleh haizaki.

"Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kalian tepuruk sejak pertandingan terakhir" seringai haizaki suasana lapangan langsung memanas akibat aura membunuh dari Akashi seijuro.

"Hooh" balas Akashi dengan nada merendahkan.

Buagh bola basket mendarat di kepala haizaki. Pria itu menatap tajam nijimura desebelahnya.

"tangan ku licin." Ujar nijimura datar. "Yah kau bisa menganggapnya begitu Akashi tapi kalau kau ingin melampiaskan sesuatu pada orang ini aku tidak akan menghalangi." Uajr nijimura datar sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Tip off dimulai pertandingan 5 by 5 antara kisedai melawan tim dadakan yang di buat nijimura. Tim ini terdiri dari nijimura, hanamiya kuroko kagami dan haizaki. Walaupun terdapat aura tidak mengenakkan antara kuroko kagami dan hanamiya. Tim kisedai pendapat point pertama dari aomine dan tembakan tiga angka midorima. Hingga time out di babak pertama kisedai tidak memiliki perlawanan yang berarti hanya saja kagami dan kuroko banyak mencetak angka yang berselisih 15 point dengan kisedai.

"Nijimura senpai, haizaki kun, dan hanamiya san, bermainlah dengan serius. Lagipula yang kita lawan kali ini adalah kiseki no sedai. kuroko berbicara pada ketiga orang yang tengah melakukan adegan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, dimana haizaki di omeli dambil di tendang-tendang oleh nijimura karena permainannya yang payah, dan hanamiya yang tertawa sambil ikut menendang haizaki.

"Huuuh?" nijimura menoleh kearah kuroko dengan perempatan merah di dahinya.

"Oh gomen." –balas kuroko takut.

Nijimura menarik perpotongan hidungnnya dan menghela nafas kasar. Anda dia benar-benar ingin bersabar.

"15 angka haah kalian lumayan juga dapat mengejar dengan keadaan tim yang tidak akur seperti ini kuroko. Tentu saja, ini sangat parah. Haizaki bermainlah dengan serius atau kau akan menggantikan figure 1 : 1 di akuarium Lord vadermort." Seketika haizaki merinding entah kenapa mendengar kata-kata nijimura yang barusan.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak akan menenemani ular jahat itu lagi." haizaki bergidik ngeri.

"haizaki, nijimura bagaima kalau kita taruhan, yang mencetak sedikit angka akan memberikan 25% gajinya bulan ini pada yang paling banyak mencetak angka." Ujar hanamiya dengan senyum liciknya.

"Aku tidak akan ikut, lagipula kalau kau ingin gaji lebih minta saja sama presiden, jangan minta pada rakyat jelata sepertiku." Balas nijimura malas.

"Kalau begitu shogo kun, 50% gaji mu menjadi milikku"

"Hoi, jangan sembarang memutuskan alis sialan." Teriak haizaki.

"Etoo" gumam kagami binggung.

"Minna san, sudah waktunya" kuroko menyela perdebatan dua mahluk tidak jelas itu.

Kelima orang itu memasuki lapangan. Kali ini bola di dominasi oleh kagami dan timnya.

"Kuroko, kau pass seperti biasa." Nijimura mendrible bola. Dan mengoper pada haizaki di bawah ring mereka. Pria itu menangkap bola dan bersiap melakukan shoot. Murasakibara dalam sekejap berada di hadapan Haizaki. Saat ini, kagami dijaga double team oleh Akashi dan kise, hanamiya di jaga midorima dan nijimura dijaga aomine hanya kuroko yang kosong.

"woy-woy-woy penjaagan kalian terlalu rapat." Protes hanamiya.

"tentu saja kami tidak pernah sekalipun punya niatan kalah dari kalian." Daiki tersenyum sinis kearah hanamiya.

"Ah, souka? Lagipula aku takut kalian tidak akan bisa mencetak angka lagi." Seringai hanamiya entah kenapa membuat aomine merinding.

One by one antara haizaki dan murasakibara berlangsung alot murasakibara dengan ketat menjaga haizaki.

"Murasakibara apa yang kau jaga dari tadi, bolanya sudah tidak disini lho." Ujar haizaki melemaskan otot tangannya.

"Tidak mungkin?" inner murasakibara menengok kearah ring tim mereka sementara hanamiya dan nijimura telah bersiap defense.

Bruk bola memasuki ring dengan point tiga angka.

 _'bolanya masuk, siapa yang menembak? Bukan kah sedari tadi haizaki terus dijaga murasakibara'_ inner Akashi. Kini pria itu menatap kuroko yang satu satunya dijaga dengan tatapan heran sama seperti Akashi. Pria itu berlari menghampiri kuroko.

"Bukan aku Akashi kun" ujar kuroko seolah tau apa yang Akashi pikirkan.

Begitulah, kali ini ketiga orang itu benar-benar unjuk gigi, ketika mereka serius hampir sulit untuk kesedai sekalipun mencetak angka babak kedua di dominasi oleh tim nijimura. Babak ketiga permainan semakin memanas akibat masuknya aomine dan kagami yang melakukan one by one. Permainan seakan terfokus pada kagami dan aomine yang saling mencetak angka. Akashi memutuskan untuk mengambil time out. Setelah permainan di mulai kembali murasakibara dan aomine memasuki zone.

"Ah, zone kah? Menarik." Seru haizaki bersemangat. Kepala haizaki tiba-tiba ditimpa bola basket.

"Ah, tangan ku licin" balas nijimura. "Sebaiknya kau urangkan niatmu, lagipula sampai saat ini kise dan Akashi masih belum memasuki zone. Menurutku zone kise akan dipakai diakhir pertandingan sedangkan Akashi akan digunakan di menit pertama babak terakhir."

"Haah sepertinya kise sedang sial." Guman haizaki

Babak ketiga kisedai mendominasi dengan selisih 3 point. Akashi masih memikirkan sesuatu. Enah kenapa firsatnya mengatakan kalau permaninan ini telah di rencanakan.

Babak keempat kisedai mendominasi Akashi membawa midorima memasuki zone serangan combi mereka benar-benar merepotkan ditambah lagi selisih angka mereka terus melebar.

"Duo mereka merepotkan, lagipula jika serangan kombi orang disana dapat melakukan apapun." Hanamiya melirik sesorang yang memiliki tubuh pendek dengan menggunakan hoddie bertangan pendek.

Pergantian pemain di tim nijimura pada 15 menit sebelum pertandingan berakhir. Jujur saja pemain baru memiliki tubuh sedikit lebih pendek dari momoi. Di tambah lagi dia memakai masker seperti orang yang tidak niat main basket. Akan tetapi pergerakannya luwes dia tidak kesulitan sama sekali melakukan dribble, pass, shoot bahkan berlari one by one dengan aomine. Dia banyak mencuri bola mengoperkannya dan memasukannya belum lagi tempo permainan nijimura dan haizaki meningkat. Penjagaan di perketat pada pemain baru. Akan tetapi hasilnya sama, kali ini Kagami memiliki kesempatan yang sangat besar memasukan bola.

"Kalian tidak punya kesempatan lagi, saat dia masuk kalian sudah dihancurkan, bukan begitu kalian sudah menjadi target penghancurannya sejak lama." Ujar haizaki dengan senyuman, senyuman bukan seringaian. Entah kenapa kata-kata hazaki menjadi seperti sebuah hints yang tidak terpecahkan.

Peluit panjang ertandingan berakhir dimana kisedai benar-benar dihancurkan dengan perbedaan 14 point. Pemain chibi itu benar-benar monster setelah berbaris dia meninggalkan salam tiga jari kearah nijimura dan menghilang entah kemana.

"Permainan yang bagus, hanya saja kalian perlu banyak jam terbang untuk melawannya. Sebaiknya kalian jangan segera pulang ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku bicarakan. Dan haizaki sebaiknya kau juga ikut dengan ku jarang-jarang kita bisa reunian. Ah aomine sekalian kau ajak momoi." Nijimura memimum sport drink miliknya.

Nijimura memakan steak sambil melihat nominal di smartphonenya.

"sepertinya aku harus mengajukan kenaikan gaji" gumam nijimura.

"Nijimura-san ada urusan apa kau mengumpulkan kami kesini." Akashi membuka percakapan dari suasana canggung mantan pemain teiko plus kagami.

"Jujur saja ssu, aku masih kecewa dengan hasil pertandingan tadi. aku yang menjaganya benar-benar kelelahan." kise memakan makanannya malas.

"itu benar rasanya pemain chibi itu ingin kuhancurkan." Murasakibara mengunyah makanannya rakus.

"Benar nijimura-san, itu pembantaian bukan lagi pertandingan basket." Balas kuroko.

"Haah kalian baru dihancurkan begitu saja sudah protes. Lagipula 'dia' pernah lebih kejam dari pada ini." Ucapan haizaki membuat semua mata menatapnya.

"Hooh kau benar benar sudah terbiasa dengan penyiksaan yang dia lakukan." Seru nijimura.

"yang terakir itu parah." Balas haizaki yang kini kehilangan nafsu makannya.

Nijimura mengeluarkan 7 buah undangan gold dari tasnya. Ke tujuh pemuda disana menatap heran pada benda yang ada ditangan nijimura.

"Aku tau perasaan kalian, lagipula diawal masa perkulihan kalian harus dihancurkan dengan cara seperti itu. lagipula semua dilakukan untuk ini, jika kalian masih ingin bermain basket setidaknya lakukan untuk menjadi nomor satu di dunia, meskipun ini terkesan berlebihan tapi bukankah tidak ada yang tidak mungkin." Nijimura menyerahkan amplop itu kepada 7 orang yang ada disana.

"Lagipula, kalau kalian ingin balas dendam dengan orang itu, kalian harus menerima undangan ini. Karena dia tidak akan pernah bisa ditemui dimanapun bahkan di jepang meskipun dia ada di jepang. Ini hanyalah satu-satunya kesempatan, kecuali kalian benar-benar telah menyerah pada basket." Haizaki menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan dengarkan dia, sampai saat ini haizaki masih belum bisa mencapainya. Huuh, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan haizaki kau bahkan tidak pernah berhenti setelah menerima hukumannya atau kau sekarang menjadi masochist eh?" nijimura menaikan alisnya haizaki memalingkan pandangannya disertai sedikit semburat tipis. "Baiklah kalau kalian berminat sebaiknya datang di tempat, tanggal dan jam yang tertera. Kalian boleh pulang kecuali momoi ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan."

.

Akashi menimang amplop itu ketika makan malam dengan ayahnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin membalas dendam tapi dia juga mengambil kuliah. Masaomi memperhatikan Akashi.

"Chichiwe, aku mendapat undangan dari JBF." Akashi memberikan undangan itu.

"Kau punya pilihan Seijuro, jadilah yang terbaik dimanapun." Akashi membalas dengan anggukan.

"Ah, kau tau ayah juga ambil bagian sebagai sponsor, kali ini jepang mengambil perjudian yang sangat besar. Jadi walaupun undangan itu tidak ada aku akan melakukan seaga cara untuk tetap menyarankan mu sebagai salah satu pemain inti." Masaomi dengan tenang memakan makanannya.

'Kali ini aku lengah, seharusnya aku sudah tau apa yang chichiwe pikirkan' inner Akashi.

...

TeBeCeh

...

Alohaaa... perkenalkan nama saya Irene ryuki author baru di fandom KNB, sebenarnya sih idenya pasaran tapi hanya saja rasanya ingin mencoba menulis chara KNB dengan OC yang umurnya lebih tua, yah mereka segan-segan sweatdrop gitu dengan kelakuan aneh sang OC, mungkin disini bisa ditebak siapa sih OC nya, siapa hayoo?

Hm, author sih sebenarnya ga masalah dengan adegan drama, tapi untuk adegan dramanya mungkin suatu saat. Begitupun dengan adegan romancenya, perhatian lagi ini alurnya sangat lambat dan absurd karena jarang ada dramanya mungkin tanpa sadar romancenya keselip sama adegan Humor. Tenang aja mungkin belum saatnya author bikin baver kikiki.

Ada yang mau ditanyakan?

Peranyaan ini wajib di jawab lho.

author mau nanya selain KNB anime apa yang kalian suka?

Chara favorit kalian di KNB siapa?

Kalo selain Kisedai + kuroko?

Disini yang Husbandonya dazai osamu BSD angkat tangan...

.oi (abaikan)


End file.
